Easier to Run
by CoyoteWolf
Summary: Early in the summer Draco runs away from home, not wanting to obtain the Dark Mark. He finds Snape at Hogwarts and Dumbledore proposes an idea. He is to stay with the Weasleys until term begins. DMGW


**_Easier to Run _**

**__**

_Prologue_

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him. I'm simply a writer whom loves and adores Slytherins. _

_A/N: This is my first fic that has intentional Romance in it. Let me know what you think. _

_Warnings: This MAY contain drugs. It WILL contain self inflicted harm and strong/mild language. _

_Summary: Early in the summer Draco runs away from home, not wanting to obtain the Dark Mark. He finds Snape at Hogwarts and Dumbledore proposes an idea. He is to stay with the Weasleys until term begins. DM/GW _

The wind howled fiercely, blowing the branches of the nearby trees back and forth. It was late at night, and it was dark. Nothing was illuminating light, not even the stars. Because of the moon's absence, it was pitch black out. Silence…There was no indication of human life for miles around. Even the owls' hoots were missing from the thick forest.

Somewhere near the heart of the forest was an abandoned house. It was gloomy and had vines growing up the sides. Looking to be at least a hundred years old, it was easy to tell that no one had lived there for at least ten years.

Through the darkness scurried a small critter. It had a long, slender body and a tufted tail. Slowly the creature made its way up the side of the house, using its sharp claws to climb the vines. In a matter of seconds it was on the roof top. With a twitch of is nose it determined which way it had to go to reach its destination and scurried as fast as its four legs could carry it.

The animal stopped before a small shack on top of the house's flat roof and looked up at it with beady black eyes. The little wooden 'shack' was only on fourth the size of the roof and it was barley tall enough for a six foot man to stand up in. It was located in the middle of the rooftop. There was one window on the East side and a small, climb through door on the North.

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit the dark sky. The creature didn't appear startled by the sudden noise. It only moved when rain began to fall from above. It began to attack the door, scratching at it with its claws.

There were footsteps from inside and the small door opened just enough for the creature to squeeze in. It did so and went inside. It a candle's dim light the mysterious animal could be classified as a ferret. A young and soaking wet one at that. The ferret sniffed the air as his Master, a boy around sixteen, dragged himself from the door over to a pile of old, torn blankets.

The boy, who went by the name Draco Malfoy, lay down on the pile and ran a hand through his silvery-blonde hair. He was sweating rapidly. It was summer after all and even if it was raining it wasn't that cold. He breathed in a small breeze that was coming in from the slightly open window, and he spoke.

"Did you see anything related to the Daily Prophet lying about near the village, Squeaks?" Draco asked the ferret. Shockingly the ferret shook its head "no". The Malfoy cursed to himself. The ferret called Squeaks looked at the ground as if to say 'sorry'.

"It's alright, Squeaks," said Draco. "But next time I want you to try a bit harder. I'm sure there has to be at least one wizard in that village." He sighed. "Oh well. It's not like I _need_ to know what is going on in our world. I'll find out once I reach Professor Snape. Let us just hope that I actually make it to Hogwarts."

Squeaks nodded and hurried over to the widow's ledge. With a small yawn the creature lay down on a small bed, made from a few pairs of socks that Draco had sacrificed.

"Goodnight," Draco said to Squeaks but the ferret was already asleep. Draco raised an eyebrow at his companion and patted the creature on the head.

He had saved the creature from a muggle home where his family had forced him to live outside in a cage all day. It was pure luck that Draco had stumbled across the animal while running away from the manor. That was one good thing that his father had caused, Squeaks.

If Lucius Malfoy hadn't tried to force him to join the Dark Lord and receive the Dark Mark, Draco wouldn't have run away and he wouldn't have found Squeaks. Draco cursed his father with so many words that he would have never said if not for this situation. All Draco had now was fifty galleons, the robes he wore, and a muggle pocketknife that he managed to steal.

He had no real idea of where he was. All he knew was that he was half way between the Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet for some reason Draco wasn't afraid. He seemed to be able to adapt well to the lifestyle of a runaway, living off of a little bit of bought (sometimes stolen) food.

Draco closed his gray eyes and took in a deep breath. If he didn't fall asleep soon he was sure that he was going to end up thinking about things that he shouldn't. Thoughts about his father…

Absentmindedly, Draco rubbed his black eye that was just beginning to heal. He had been struck hard across the face for refusing the Dark Lord. Yet since his mother as there to protect him like she always did, Lucius hadn't been able to hurt his son as much as he would have liked to. Instead he had taken it out on his wife.

That was the main reason that Draco didn't want anything to do with Voldemort. He didn't want to serve anyone, let alone someone who allowed his servants to beat and abuse their wives and family.

With a yawn Draco closed his eyes again. This time he finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Though he couldn't be now, Draco would be very thankful in the morning. After all, even a Malfoy needed some sleep to go about business the next day.

_A/N: PLEASE let me know if this was good. Personally I think Draco sucked. I'm just not good with his character. I may continue this if anyone wants me to tough I will have to also work on my other fics. Thank you for your time._

_Moony _


End file.
